


Automotion

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [154]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Sense8.  Caephus teaches Nomi to drive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Automotion

Nita always came along; said it was better than experimental theatre. She always took the back seat without being told, leaving the front free for Visitors.

Today’s lesson was courtesy of Capheus. “Should it be making that noise?” Nomi asked worriedly. In the backseat, Nita had covered her face with her hands.

Capheus was leaning excitedly over the dash, like he could physically make them go faster. “Yes! More speed! Come on!”

Twenty minutes later, on the side of the road, a sheepish Capheus gave them an impromptu lesson in engine maintenance.


End file.
